Two Mockingbirds With One Stone
by AlexJane97
Summary: Scout, Jem and Atticus are surrounded by the life they knew before Atticus defended Tom Robinson, but when Jem is faced his first case as a lawyer himself, will he be able to get through this without disgracing his family?
1. Chapter 1

_To Kill a Mockingbird Fan fiction_

Maycomb is still a tired old town; just that little bit older. Atticus, Jem and I still live in the same house we always have, with Miss Maudie across the road and Miss Rachel right next door. Mr Boo... I mean Arthur Radley still lives just down yonder, but he isn't as shut in as he used to be.

Atticus has not long retired from being a lawyer and Jem is in College, studying to be one. Atticus says Jem will make a great lawyer and everyone is proud. I'm now in my last year of high school, well Atticus is home-schooling me. I used to fight so much; I think Atticus thought maybe it was time for me to stay away from public school.

"Have you heard from Jem?" Miss Maudie asked as I helped her plant some more azaleas.

"Not this week Miss Maudie…" I confessed as my sunhat covered my face yet again. I pushed it up as my long hair blew in the spring breeze.

"I'm sure he'll be comin' home soon though… Told me that he'd be finishing up soon for the year…" I added and Miss Maudie smiled.

"Well I'm so happy when you and your brother get back together under your father's roof. Atticus does love seeing his babies together…" Miss Maudie said and I smiled.

"Did he say that to you?" I asked and she smiled.

"Oh Jean Louise, you know your father loves you both…"

"I know that, but do you ever think he loves Jem more?" I asked and Maudie put down her spade.

"Oh hush up now Scout, your Daddy loves you. Do you think he would retire to get you the education you need if he didn't love you?" I sighed.

"No…" I grumbled and looked at the soil.

"There now… Stop your stressin' and go and see your Daddy…" I smiled as I leaned over to kiss her cheek before getting up and wondering over to the porch steps. I skipped up the stairs and into the kitchen to see Atticus sitting at the table, reading the morning paper, and Cal standing at the stove.

"Morning!" I said gleefully and Atticus looked up from his paper, smiling.

"Hello Scout, been helping Miss Maudie again I see…" He said and I nodded as I sat across from him.

"Yessum Atticus, planting some azaleas…" I explained and Cal turned, setting my breakfast and Atticus' in front of us.

"Thank you Cal…" We both said as I started eating.

"Atticus?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yes Scout?"

"When is Jem comin' home?" I asked and a smile spread across his face.

"In about an hour Scout, you should go get changed before her arrives." I jumped up quickly and sprinted to my room…


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up in the street and a smile spread across my face. Jem was home. I got up from the living room couch and followed Atticus and Cal out. Jem climbed out, a brief case in his hand and a suit on. I grinned as I ran to him.

"Jem!" I almost screamed as he caught me in a hug.

"Hey there Scout…" He chuckled as Atticus and Cal came behind us.

"Hello Son…" Atticus greeted and I let Jem go.

"Hello Atticus…" They shook hands and hugged briefly. Cal hugged Jem tightly and I smiled.

"How's school Jem?" She asked as Miss Maudie came over the street.

"It's going very well thanks Cal… Hello Miss Maudie…" Jem greeted as he hugged Maudie.

"Why hey there Jem," Miss Maudie greeted him. We all went inside and sat in the living room. I sat on the floor as Atticus sat in his chair and everyone else sat around us.

"So Jem, why are you back here so soon?" Miss Maudie asked.

"I missed home…" Jem confessed.

"Well you're home now Son…" Atticus said.

"Atticus, do you remember Tom Robinson?" Jem asked and everything went quiet. No one had brought up Tom Robinson for years. Atticus was still helping Helen and her family, but still felt guilty.

"Yes Son, what about him?" Atticus whispered and I looked up at him. His face was weary and it was very rare that I saw that in him.

"Well… I noticed one of his sons trying to get into my college… But he was refused… I want to help him…" Jem explained. Atticus' eyes changed.

"Oh Jem… I don't know if that's…" Maudie tried to say.

"That's a grand idea Jem!" I said gleefully and he chuckled.

"Thanks Scout…" He said and Atticus stood up, walking to the window.

"Atticus?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't think you should help Tom Robinson's son…" He confessed and Jem stood up.

"But Atticus… William deserves to have an education too!" Jem said and Atticus turned to him.

"I know Son, but the law states…"

"I don't care! He needs me!" Jem stormed outside and everyone else in the room was quiet…


End file.
